


Queen Hap and Lord Numbnuts

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Family, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were 2 of the most royal geniuses in all of California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Hap and Lord Numbnuts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.**

* * *

 

Happy looked around suspiciously when she saw the small black bag with glittery tissue paper sitting pristinely on her desk. She’d been surprised enough when she walked into the garage and balloons saying “Happy Birthday!” came raining down on her with confetti. For once she didn’t fight off her birthday and let them celebrate, opening their gifts with a large smile and tight hugs. Glancing down at the bag once more, she carefully removed the paper and soon found herself staring down at a cheesy, dollar-store crown with a red plastic gem sitting pretty in the middle.

 

Rolling her eyes, she collected the folded note laying in the bottom of the bag and opened it swiftly. ‘Happy Birthday, Queen Hap.’ it read, a small heart scribbled at the bottom that could only be a mark of Toby’s doing. Refolding the note, she stuck it in her pocket and threw the tiara unceremoniously into her desk drawer. The day went on as normal. they picked up Ralph from school and Paige made Happy a cake and forced the Team to make another dinner together again (pizza,) her dad even swung by that night with a new set of Allen Wrenches tied up with a red bow. She forgot the crown, but it sat in the desk for the next two months.

 

Toby’s birthday rolled around, finally, and she made a point to find the gaudiest “King Crown” possible at the party store. It might’ve been a waste of 15 dollars, but it was worth it to her in the spur of the moment. Happy watched the scene unfold from under her welding mask. He slowly wadded up the blue tissue paper and let out a hearty laugh when he saw the object sitting in the party bag. As he read the note, she recited the words in her mind, ‘Happy Birthday, Lord Numbnuts.’ Unlike Happy, Toby removed his hat and wore the obnoxious crown for the rest of the day, letting it sit on the left side of his desk after that.

 

The team didn’t question it when the smaller crown appeared on Happy’s desk a week later.

  
(They also changed each other’s contact name.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a slight inside joke I have on tumblr.


End file.
